A Day at the Beach
by Kuroko Tetsuya Momoi Satsuki
Summary: After winning there final match against Rakuzan in the Winter cup, Seirin became the best basketball team in Japan but because of this they have to work a lot harder. Their Coach Aida Riko, thought it would be fun to go to the beach after a hard morning of Basketball practice.


A Day At The Beach

It's been a week since Seirin beat Rakuzan in the Winter Cup Finals. Ever since that day Kuroko hasn't stopped smiling because his former captain/friend has returned to his original state of mind.

Seirin is now currently the best team in Japan, however because of this title Seiren's coach Aida Riko is training her team a lot harder to keep them in top physical condition.

"HOLY CRAP, you're going to kill us" Kagami said exhaustedly.

"Shut up and stop complaining Bakagami" Riko replied aggravated.

"Can't we just leave already" said Kagami.

"I guess so, you guys have been here for 3 hours" replied Riko as she scratched the back off her head.

"Alright guys were finished for today but that doesn't mean you can leave yet" said Riko with an evil smile on her face.

All the members of Seirin had a blank look on their faces while thinking "what is she up too?"

"So why do you want us to stay, coach?" said Kuroko quietly.

Riko's smile began to get bigger as she said "Let's do something fun"

"Like what" Kuroko replied a little more energetically.

Riko thinking hard for a few seconds…"I got it" she said full of confidence "lets go to the beach".

Hyuga's face turned blue and he said "WHY CAN'T WE JUST GO HOME?!"

"WERE ALL GOING TO THE BEACH" Riko said in a devilish tone with a terrifying expression.

"Hai" Hyuga said very quietly

Since they already had their shorts on from practice, they didn't need to go home. For arguing with the coach, Riko made the team sprint to the bus stop that was 1.5km away. They were all tired when they arrived but they didn't have a long wait for the bus because it came moments after they arrived.

During the bus ride to the beach Kuroko was on the phone talking to multiple people, that made Kagami curious.

"Oi, Kuroko" said Kagami.

"Just a second Kagami-kun" said Kuroko as he held his finger up.

"You Bast…"Kagami said with a pissed off face.

Kuroko laughed at Kagami, as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that Kuroko?" Kagami ask curiously.

"Oh no one" Kuroko replied.

"Kuroko…are you making fun of me?" Kagami asked with rage.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the head.

"Itai, Kagami-kun that hurts" Kuroko replied with a pained expression.

The bus ride to the beach was about 15 minutes long, as Seirin arrived they noticed that no one else was there, which meant they had the whole beach to themselves. Most of the members of Seirin immediately went in the water, however Kuroko just seemed to sit on the sand waiting for something.

"Yo, Kuroko hurry up and come in the water" Kagami yelled

"In a couple of minutes, I will" Kuroko answered back

Kagami was puzzled by what Kuroko was waiting for. A couple minutes passed and Kuroko stood up, as Kuroko stands he notices another bus on the road in the distance. Kuroko smiles and says "Their finally here" Kagami still puzzled "Who's here?"

Voices could be heard in the distance, calling Kuroko:  
Aomine- Yo, Tetsu

Momoi- Tetsu~kun

Kise- Kurokocchi!

Midorima-…..-just remains silent-

Murasakibara- Bites into a popsicle-

Akashi-…-Waves-

"W-W-W-What the hell are they d-doing here Kuroko?!" asked Kagami

"I invited them to come, the beach is a lot more fun when you have more people" replied Kuroko with a smile.

Kagami took a deep breath…"Yeah, I guess your right but theirs a lot of other people you could have invited"

Aomine hears what Kagami says "If were being honest, I'm not too thrilled about you being here either but I'm being mature and dealing with it"

Kuroko laughs

"What's so funny Tetsu?!" said Aomine

"Oh nothing" Kuroko smiles

The rest of the Miracles laid there things down on the sand and got ready to go in the water, however Seirin wasn't paying attention to them…they were paying attention to Momoi, who was wearing a pink bikini that seemed to be too small for her. While everyone was staring at her, they received whacks to the back of their heads by with a paper fan from their coach.

"It's luck that my item of the say is a life preserver" said Midorima

"Eh Mido-chin, did you say something? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my chewing" said Murasakibara

"-sigh- would you for once in your life put the junk food away and eat healthy?" said Midorima

"Don't want to" said Murasakibara, as he took another bite of a chocolate bar

Midorima just pinched the top of his nose and let out a -sigh- as he began walking into the water, the rest of the Miracles followed behind him including Kuroko.

Strangely enough Seirin and the Miracles actually started to talk to each other without it being an argument.

Momoi still hung around Kuroko neck, refused to let go of her Tetsu-kun~.

"Tetsu-kun is mine" Momoi pouted

"Your bothering him, BAKA" argued Aomine

"Am not" Momoi stuck her tongue out at Aomine

"Ano….no one is bothering me but it is rather hard to move with you around my neck Momoi-san" Said Kuroko, finally getting a chance to speak.

Momoi smiled "Hai Tetsu-kun~" she let go of his neck and grabbed his arm "But this is okay…right Tetsu-kun"

Kuroko let out a slight smile "I suppose"

"That's probably the best you're going to get from her Tetsu" sighed Aomine

Kuroko just smiled at his comment

The rest of Seirin didn't seem so pleased tho…once again they were jealous of Kuroko because of how Momoi was treating him, the received another whack to the head by there coach.

"You are all serious stupid" said Aida

"That doesn't mean you have to hit us each time, Kantoku" replied Izuki

"No back talk!" said Aida

"tch, for a shadow…he certainly gets a lot of attention" said Hyuga

Kuroko just glanced over at his teammates, knowing what they were talking about. However he just let out a tiny innocent smile.

(I want to make a few more chapters, however I want to make sure that you guys are liking the story so far. Please let me know, this is my first fanfic.)


End file.
